The present invention relates to a container arrangement for vehicles with a joint oil supply for hydraulic system and a vehicle transmission.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a lubricant pump and a hydraulic pump which supply oil from the joint oil supply to the vehicle transmission and to the hydraulic system, respectively. The known arrangements possess the disadvantage that both the lubricant pump for lubricating the vehicle transmission and the hydraulic pump for the hydraulic system of the vehicle aspirate oil from the same container. As a result of this, the contaminated oil, which contains chips, must be filtered before its supply by the hydraulic pump into the hydraulic system of the vehicle. Suction filters are problematic and can not be sufficiently effective because of the pressure drop.